In a Sentimental Mood
by Highschool lover
Summary: Une tite fic toute mimi...Toute dégoulinante de guimauve je préviens! OS GinnyLuna :D


**In a Sentimental Mood**

_In a Sentimental Mood,_

_I can see the stars come through my room_

_While your loving attitude_

_Is like flame that lights the gloom..._

_On the wings of every kiss,_

_Drifts a melody so strange and sweet..._

_In this sentimental bliss_

_You make my paradise complete..._

_Ella Fitzgerald,Duke Elligton._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Luna**

Le petit matin...c'est le moment que je prefère de la journée.

Je me réveille et je sens ta chaleur tout contre moi,j'entends ton souffle régulier et tes murmures endormis.Je me retourne et respire ton parfum.Je me redresse pour mieux te regarder.

Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever,je peux en voir un rayon entrer à travers les rideaux et reveiller les lueurs fauves de tes cheveux,effleurant timidement la peau ambrée de ton visage.Tes longs cils projettent une ombre sur chacune de tes joues.

Je peux te regarder ainsi pendant des heures durant,jusquà ce que tu te réveilles...

Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment...

Je me penche sur toi et dépose un baiser sur ton front.Tu soupires d'aise et te rapproches de moi.

Je passe une main dans tes cheveux,tes longs cheveux soyeux que j'aime tant.

Tu murmures mon nom dans ton sommeil,et j'ai soudain envie de pleurer...

Je suis toujours d'une humeur si sentimentale au petit matin...

Je me lève,il est l'heure de regagner mon lit.Que diraient les filles du dortoir si elles me trouvaient dans ton lit?Que dirait Dean si il l'apprenait?Tu a beau dire que tu m'aimes,tu continues à sortir avec lui.Lui dis-tu que tu l'aimes aussi?Dans le fond,je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir.Si je peux t'avoir un peu pour moi,même si tu n'es pas qu'à moi seule,je suis heureuse.

J'effleure tes lèvres de ma main dans une dernière caresse,et m'apprête a sortir du lit.

"Luna?Tu vas où?"

Tu étais réveillée en fait.Depuis le début.Un peu gênée que tu m'aies surprise pendant que je te regardais,je te murmure

"Hey!Tu es reveillée...ne parle pas trop fort,tu vas réveiller les autres.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas?

-Tu le sais bien.Ca ferait trop bizarre si les autres se reveillaient tout à l'heure et qu'elles me trouvaient dans ton lit.Il y aurait des rumeurs assez...équivoques après ça..."

J'espère que tu n'as pas remarqué le tremblement dans ma voix.

Ah si,tu as remarqué.Tu me regardes et ton expression est tellement triste...

"Luna?Je...euh...

-C'est pas grave.Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là,ok?J'ai pas envie de te mettre dans une sale situation avec Dean.C'est un mec bien."

Je sors de ton lit et je commence à m'habiller.

"Tu vas dehors? tu demandes

-Ouais.J'arriverai pas à me rendormir,je vais aller faire un tour.

-Oh.Je peux venir avec toi?"

Je te fais un sourire triste,et je pars sans répondre.

**POV Ginny**

Je regarde la porte se fermer derrière toi.

Je me recouche et je ferme les yeux,espérant que ce n'ai été qu'un rêve,et que quand je les rouvrirai tu seras à côté de moi,me regardant comme tu le faisais il y a quelques instants...

Mais tu ne veux plus me voir.

Je me retourne,et je me mets à pleurer,le nez dans l'oreiller.Il a encore ton odeur.

oOoOoOo

J'ai du me rendormir.Mes yeux me brûlent quand je les rouvre,ça me fait toujours ça quand j'ai pleuré.Sur le coup,je me rapelle pas pourquoi je me sens si mal.

Et puis ça me revient.

Toi.

Pourquoi je suis si malheureuse?

C'est pourtant moi qui jouais sur deux tableaux,sortant avec Dean et couchant avec toi quasiment toute les nuits.

Je m'étais juré de pas m'attacher à toi.Je voyais ça comme une expension de notre amitié.

J'avais quand même bien compris que toi tu ne le voyais pas comme ça.Je me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite que tu m'aimais.Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai réalisé.Et ça m'a rendue heureuse.

Pourquoi?Je suis une fille!J'aime les hommes.

Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas couché avec Dean?

J'en sais rien.Ca viendra sûrement.

J'essaie de me rassurer moi-même,mais j'ai toujours envie de pleurer.

Ca va passer.

oOoOoOo

**POV Luna**

Je me ballade dans le parc.Je peux voir le soleil briller entre les arbres,ce soleil qui brillait dans tes cheveux il ya quelques instant...Je le trouve moins beau que lorque tu était à côté de moi.Tout me parait tellement plus fade quand je ne suis pas auprès de toi...

Mais je t'ai dit que je en voulais plus de toi.

Pourtant je pense que quand tu t'avanceras vers moi ce soir,dans le dortoir,que tu me souriras avec ton petit air mutin et que tu me prendras par la main pour m'attirer vers ton lit,je ne pourrai pas te dire non...

Tu es tout pour moi.

Mais moi je ne suis pas la seule pour toi,et mon coeur se déchire quand je te vois sourire à Dean,quand tu passe ta main dans ses cheveux et qu'il rit de te voir si heureuse.

Je pleure.

Toute seule,marchant près des arbres sous le soleil qui se lève,je pleure.

oOoOoOo

**POV Ginny**

J'ai pris ma décision.Je cours à travers le parc.

Et soudain je t'aperçois.Là-bas,près des arbres.

Ton regard est levé vers le ciel,et on dirai que tu y vois quelque chose de merveilleux...

Je regarde à mon tour,mais je ne vois rien,rien d'autre que le soleil.

Je m'approche de toi.

Tu te tourne et me regarde.Tu pleure,et ton regard est rempli de douleur.

Mes derniers doutes s'envolent.

Je te prends dans mes bras.Je te serre fort,si fort que j'entends ton coeur battre contre moi.

Je te murmure des paroles,tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Ca n'a ni queue ni tête,ça ne veut rien dire,mais tu es contre moi et j'ai peur du silence.

Tu serres tes bras contre moi,répondant à mon étreinte d'un geste plein d'amour...

oOoOoOo

**POV Luna**

Tu es là.Tu es là et mon monde s'est à nouveau rempli de couleurs.

Qu'importe si tu n'es pas qu'à moi?

Je t'aime et tu es là.

Je suis dans tes bras,je sens ta chaleur et je me rends compte que mon monde sans toi est aussi froid que terne.

J'entends ta voix.Tu murmure des mots dont je ne saisi pas le sens,mais quelle importance?

Tu es là et tu me parles...

Et soudain,tu ne murmures plus.

Ta voix est claire et tu me dis

_"Je t'aime..."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voili,désolée pour ce concentré archi guimauveux de bons sentiments...Je m'excuse d'avance pour les crises de foie XD**

**Mais bon j'avais envie d'écrire un truc mignon alors...**

**Dites moi si ça vous a plu,ou si ça vous a filé la gerbe!**

**Dans tous les cas,merci d'avoir passé quelques minutes de votre vie à lire cette fic',le temps est la chose la plus précieuse au monde...**

**Aurefoir :)**


End file.
